<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fading Sun by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925568">Fading Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24'>SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aly's whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BIG WHUMP, Multi, Pain, Rapunzel has two hands, Ritual Sacrifice, Run!, Take me instead, Whumptober 2020, cass redemption, eugene is good boyfriend, euknighted dream whump, im sorry, rapunzel is a self sacrificing idiot, zhan tiri is the real villain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel and Eugene go to rescue Cass from demon child (zhan tiri). Cass is practically dead, but not if rapunzel can stop it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aly's whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fading Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a lot of fun to write! Raps is a self-sacrificing idiot and I love exploiting that (probably not good i relate to that, lol). Same thing as Unbreakable, pretend pascal is pulling a rufus and is in Eugene's pocket or something. Enjoy the read! 💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun set behind the canyon walls, leaving only the stars and moon to light the night sky. The moon casted a menacing shadow from behind the black rock tower. Eugene and Rapunzel raced through the vines hiding the entrance and found Cass laying behind Zhan Tiri. Cass's skin was pale and she looked dangerously thin. </p>
<p>"So glad you could finally join us, Sundrop." The cheery voice echoed off the canyon walls. "I wasn't sure our dear Cassandra here was going to make it." </p>
<p>"Let her go." Rapunzel stepped forward and let down her hair. </p>
<p>"Aw, now why would I do that?" Zhan Tiri teased. </p>
<p>"It's me you want, right? She was only a tool to get me here." </p>
<p>"Ouch. That has to sting, doesn't it Cassandra?" Cass gave no response, she just laid there, deadly still. "Well you're partially correct. I need both the sundrop and moonstone's powers to release me from my prison. I have hers, now I just need yours." </p>
<p>"If you're done with her, let her go." </p>
<p>"So fiesty," Zhan Tiri quipped. "Why do you care about her? Isn't she just your ex lady in waiting? Nothing more than a glorified maid."</p>
<p>"No!" Rapunzel shouted. "No. She's more than that. She's my friend, my best friend. I- I love her." </p>
<p>Eugene, Zhan Tiri, and Rapunzel stood in silence as Rapunzel's confession sank in. Cassandra slowly lifted her head to look at Rapunzel. Rapunzel's heart fell at the sight of Cass's weakened state. </p>
<p>Rapunzel stepped towards Zhan Tiri with her hair in hand, ready to fight. </p>
<p>"Let. Her. Go." </p>
<p>"And what do I get out of it?" Asked the demon child. </p>
<p>"You want to be freed, right?" Rapunzel said, dangerously calm. "Let her go, and take me instead." Rapunzel dropped her hair and offered her hands to Zhan Tiri. She continued to close the distance between them until they were merely ten feet apart. </p>
<p>"I won't run. I won't fight. You can do whatever you want to me." Rapunzel stopped a few meager feet in front of the demon. </p>
<p>Zhan Tiri stared down Rapunzel; she didn't budge. </p>
<p>"I promise. Just, let them, go."</p>
<p>Eugene's eyes shot open. He looked over to Cassandra who was barely staying conscious. </p>
<p>"Raps, no..." Cass cried, wincing from the pain. </p>
<p>"Alright then." </p>
<p>Zhan Tiri shrugged and accepted Rapunzel's deal. Black rocks sprung up and encased Rapunzel. Eugene ran over and hoisted Cass over his shoulder. He stopped and stared at Rapunzel; he could've sworn he saw tears. </p>
<p>"Run, Eugene," Rapunzel spoke before he could say anything. Her eyes were silently begging him. He was frozen in fear, unable to leave his love. </p>
<p>"Run!" Rapunzel shouted, her voice breaking. </p>
<p>Eugene took off towards the vines hiding the canyon entrance. Tears streamed down his face as he carried Cass away from their sun. A scream echoed throughout the canyon, followed by a burst of light, then darkness. </p>
<p>Eugene collapsed by a familiar tree, Cass leaning into his side. He watched through teary eyes as a shadowy demon raced towards Corona. Cass began to stir at his side. </p>
<p>"Fitzherbert?" Cass asked, her voice dry and cracked. </p>
<p>"It's me Cassandra. I'm here." </p>
<p>A tear fell onto Cass's cheek. She looked around for the familiar golden hair, the light of her life, her sunshine. When she couldn't find her, she looked up at Eugene. The broken voice and messy hair explained it all. </p>
<p>Cass curled into his side and Eugene wrapped his arms around her. Mournful tears echoed through the forest, neither of them able to put words to their loss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry. I heavily implied it, but let me know what you think happened to Rapunzel. Hope you liked it! Come back tomorrow as we head back into my hero academia! 💛</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>